homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
WINTER-BALL-Someone-Took-Away-The-Corpse-Pile
CAG: Eribus wipes the bit δf purple blδδd δff his hαηds usiηg α scrαp δf curtαiη, returηiηg tδ the destrδyed mαiη bαll αreα. CAG: Mike slides into the main ball area, holding Carl the Plant CCC: Nyarla's still shirtless, wiping all the blood off on a spare shirt. CCC: He puts his dress back on when he's done. CAG: "Nyarla? What the fuck was all that anyways... I wasn't expecting such a party crasher.. Quite literally" CAG: Mike looks around "Did I come at a bad time?" CTA: Lorcan crouches in her hiding place and holds her arms across her chest. She knows that she should've waited for Nyarla and Eribus to come back and comfort her like good quadrantmates, but she couldn't stay in that room. Not with all of the purple blood on the floor. She was well and thoroughly freaked out. CCC: "I have no damn idea. I still don't know how the fuck they made it into the medium, let alone knew where we are." CAG: "Oh hello Mike, yes maybe you did.." CCC: "Hey Mike, way to be fashionably late." CAG: "Yeah...uh...I can go..." CCC: "No no, you're fine. Welcomb to the party." CAG: "No its all fine Mike, we got it taken care of" CAG: "What the hell happened here?" CCC: "A lot." CAG: Eribus looks around the room trying to find where Lorcan had split to. CAG: "Very descriptive" CCC: "Recently, a murderous highblood crashed the party...and got smashed...by a horrorterror possessing someone." CAG: "Nyarla, have you seen where Lorcan ran off?" CCC: "No, I don't. I've been looking, but she's really good at hiding." CAG: Eribus pulls out his phone and sends a quick 'where did you run off to?' message to Lorcan. CTA: She jumps a little when she feels her phone go off. Of course Eribus wants to know where she is. What a good matesprit. She quickly taps back 'hiding....' CCC: He's looking over Eribus' shoulder. "No shit." CAG: "Nyarla, I'm trying to ask her WHERE she is... You're not helping much with criticism" He sends her another message, 'Lorcan, we took care of it, please tell me where you are so I can come to you'. CCC: "Sorry sorry. It's not like I'm not worried, but that's one stealthy troll." CTA: She hesitates. She can hear them arguing and for a moment debates stepping back out into the open. She decides against it. 'don't argue with nyarla.' She doesn't even bother using her quirk. CAG: Walks over to Eribus and Nyarla CAG: "Has she said anything worth noting?" CAG: Eribus sends another message, 'I'm not trying to argue with him, please come back out, I don't want to be stuck here talking to Mike'. CAG: Just kinda, walks over to a corner CTA: 'no. i feel safe here.' The comment about Mike almost tempts her to look out and see if it was true. But no. That would give up her perfectly good hiding spot. 'then don't talk to him?' CCC: "Hold on Mike, I've got your present." CAG: "Uh..." CAG: "...It's not a trap, is it?" CAG: Eribus types up another message, 'I'll come find you.. Just don't split on me.' Eribus starts to go to the nearest set of windows and starts checking the curtains. CCC: "No, but I have another thing to ask of you though." CCC: He draws a long box from his sylladex, presenting it to Mike. CAG: Slowly walks over to Nyarla CTA: 'please don't. i'm okay.' She curls up on herself again, presenting her horn tips forward. CAG: Takes the box CGG: Serios reenters the room... A bit of dirt and purple blood stains his hands as he goes to find a place to wipe it off... CCC: "I know you've only had a toy in place of your strife kind, I figured you need an actual weapon. Well done on surviving this long, though." CAG: Slowly opens it, the suspense is real, looks terrified CAG: Eribus notices a curtain swaying and decides to check it out, peeking behind it. "Psst, Lorcan... Is that you?" CAG: "Thanks" CCC: Inside the box is a simple sword, nothing to extravagant about it. It's probably extravagantly sharp and dangerous. CTA: She peers out. Eribus is close, but not close enough to find her... Yet. She was going to have to be sneaky if she wanted to remain hidden. 'eribus don't.' CAG: Takes the sword, a smile slowly appears on his face "Thanks, Nyarla" CCC: He smiles back. The smile looks a bit guilty. "Now though...I have something to ask of you.." CAG: "Yeah?" CCC: "Remember that whole situation with Eribus and Lorcan?" CGG: Serios goes to a nearby curtain that was already stained and wipes the dirt and blood... CAG: Nods, his smile slowly disappears and is replaced with a frown CAG: "Yeah" CAG: Eribus sighs, he hadn't found her behind the curtain and looks to his phone 'Lorcan, if you don't have to come out if you don't want to, I just want to make sure you are fine' CCC: "How's about a bit of atonement? Lorcan's important to me, so you can look at it as a gift for me. And to her and even Eribus. The gift that keeps on giving, you know?" CCC: "It'll absolve you of whatever bad blood there is between you and them." CTA: 'i said i was, eribus. don't you believe me?' She clicks her nails against the side of one of her horns quietly. Lorcan sighs to herself. Hiding wasn't going to do anything for her other than worry her pale and flush quads. But it was so nice in this curtain. She slumps all the way to the floor and pulls her knees up to her chest. 'tell nyarla not to worry.' CAG: "...uh..." CTG: Arty, face covered in lipstick, walks into the room. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks around the room a bit and spots Nyarla and one of the humans... Which one would this be? -- CTG: "....fuck happened here?!" CAG: "Lorcan said she'd never forgive me, so...yeah...that blood's staying there no matter what I do" CGG: "Oh. Hello. Mr. Batson.... A. Bit. Of. A. Situation. Happened.... A. Troll. Calling. Itself. Sannta. Clause. Attacked. Us...." CCC: "This is my gambit to get rid of that. I'm her Moirail, if anyone can get her to forgive you, it's me." CCC: "You just have to trust me." CAG: "She'll forgive me when I'm dead" CTG: "You guys okay?" CAG: Eribus walks back over to Nyarla, typing up 'I believe you, but I want to make sure with my own sight globes... I'll be nearby if you want to come out, and I will tell him' He puts his phone in his pocket and closes the gap between himself and Nyarla. CAG: "Nyarla, Lorcan doesn't want to come out it seems... But she says she is fine and to not worry" CCC: "But I'm working on my presant to her. She'll love it." CGG: "I. Believe. We. All. Are.... At. Least. Noone. Has. Mentioned. Any. Injuries. For. The. Moment...." CCC: "Mike, you know I wouldn't steer you wrong. If anyone is on your side, it's me." CTA: '<3' Lorcan smiles to herself at Eribus's message before placing her phone back in her sylladex. He was so sweet to her. CGG: "At. This. Point. Though. The. Ball. Room. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Wreck...." CAG: "I-...fine, whatever" CTG: "Sheesh...at least that's the end." CCC: He smiles sincerely, setting a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Thank you, Mike." CGG: "Let. Us. Hope. It. Is. Indeed. The. End...." CAG: "No need to thank me" CGG: "Ah. I. Do. Not. Believe. I. Have. Given. You. Your. Gift. Mr. Batson.... It. Is. More. Of. A. Practical. Gift. Though. So. I. Apologise. For. The. Lack. Of. Extravagance. About. It...." CCC: He pulls out his own phone, sending a quick message to Lorcan, careful not to let Mike see it. 'I know you wanna stay tucked away, but remember when you wanted to punch Mike? He really bugged you, but you can get him before he buzzes off. Revenge will be sweet as honey.' -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG presents Arty with a gift... -- CTA: She pulls her phone back out with a confused expression. It was Nyarla this time...? 'what did you do?' CAG: Just kinda walks off to a corner and sits on the floor hugging Carl the Plant CTG: "Hm? For me?" Arty smiles, taking it. CTG: He opens it up! CGG: It is a first aid kit... It is well stocked... CTG: Arty laughs. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need this!" CGG: "I. Did. Not. Know. About. The. Eye. Situation. Before. This. Point.... I. Was. Only. Considering. Some. Of. The. More. Reckless. Things. I. Had. Recalled. You. Doing...." CCC: He cast a few glances around the room, wondering where she could have been hiding. 'I talked Mike into making some amends. He once said himself that he deserved to be punched for that mess with you and Eribus.' CTG: "That's true. Thanks man. I mean it." CCC: He tacks on. 'Don't hurt him too bad, he's still my friend.' CAG: Eribus walks over to Arty and Serios, walking away ignoring Mike. CTA: 'you're trying to get me to come out just like eribus did....' She's not happy, but she stands up doing her best not the make the curtain rustle. Lorcan gently dusts off her dress but still doesn't move from behind the curtain. 'as much as i hate him for what he did... i don't think i'm mad enough to punch him right now...' CGG: "No. Thanks. Are. Necessary.... I. Just. Wish. You. Will. Not. Have. To. Use. It. Often." CAG: "Serios... You handled yourself well when that creetin crashed in... Also hello Arty, its nice to finally meet you.." He extends a hand towards Arty. CTG: Arty turns. "Eribus?" CAG: "Indeed... I hope my arms did not give it away" He says with a chuckle, but with a reluctance in his voice. CCC: 'It's not some trick to get you out. I wasp setting things up so you could get revenge if you'd wanted it. If you're not in the mood for it that's fine, you can stay in your hiding place.' CAG: Walks around the room talking to Carl CCC: Nyarla gives the plant very odd looks. CTG: Arty smiles, shaking hands with him and doesn't seem at all deterred by the metal. In fact, he seems more at ease. "Nah, process of elimination. Get to use that cool gun?" CTA: 'i do like my hiding place....' She pokes her head out a bit from behind the curtain and looks around. 'i know i can't hide forever, but it's just.. safe back here.' CAG: "I haven't shot anything in a good bit, but that doesn't detere me... Here, I have a bit of a gift for you as well" He uncaptchalogs a small simple box and hands it to Arty. CTG: Arty blushes. All these people giving him stuff. "You guys are too much..." He opens it up! CAG: Looks at Nyarla CCC: 'I'm glad that you feel safe, I feel bad that you feel unsafe among the rest of the party though.' He puts the phone down for a second as hemakes eye contact with Mike and decides to simply walk over there. CCC: "Mike, is this the...play that Vigil gave you?" CAG: Inside the box is a small crude knife made out of bone, its handle wrapped in a dark black and gold tapestry. Alongside the knife is a sheath made of a dark scale material, with accents of bone. CAG: "Uh...yeah" CAG: "Her name's Carl" CAG: "Arty, don't poke your other eye out with this, by the way" CTA: 'i don't feel unsafe around everyone else though...' She bites back a hiss. That would be the best way to give away her place. 'i am still freaking out a bit.' CAG: "Is something wrong?" CCC: "...Hi...Carl..." CCC: "It's a shame you missed Vigil, you may hve been able to ask him to take her back." CAG: "I'm pretty sure he would've killed me if I did" CCC: "He has more tact than that, at least." CAG: "I actually like Carl" CCC: "No killing is allowed at this party, anyway." CCC: "...random highblood, excluded." CCC: "You like the plant now?" CAG: "Yeah" CAG: "She's like...uh...family" CCC: "Family?" CCC: "What's that?" CAG: "Uh...it's a human bond thing" CTG: Arty looks at him for a moment and then starts laughing even harder than before CTG: "Hahahahaha, yeah, then I'd be like you, but with eyes!" CAG: "I suck at explaining human stuff, so you should probably ask someone else, sorry" CAG: "Arty, as much as I appreciate your attempt at correlation, I am not sure that is how things work" CCC: "No, it's fine. So it's some kind of human friendship?" CAG: "No" CTG: "I'm saying,since you lost both arms, I would be like you by losing both eyes." CTA: Lorcan peers out again and, finally, decides to stop hiding, though she is still visibly uncomfortable with the puddle of purple on the floor. CAG: "Yes, but I am still capable of doing things without arms, you on the other hand have an impairment of the senses..." Eribus looks visibly confused at Arty's explanation of things. CTG: Arty laughs some more. "Never mind!" CAG: "Anyways... i am gifting this to you as an extension of friendship, I hope you can use it well and effectively" CCC: He notices Lorcan finally out of hiding and staring at the puddle. He perks up as an idea combs to him. "One second Mike." CCC: He steps over to the puddle and simple uncaptchalogues a large bundle of clothes directly onto it, covering it up and soaking it up. CAG: Looks over at Lorcan, but has no idea who the hell she is CTA: Lorcan steadly watches Nyarla and tilts her head in curiosity. What the actual fuck is he doing? CCC: He waits a minute, then captchalogues the bundle again. Taking out a spare shirt or two to mop up whatever blood wasp missed CTG: "Of course. Friendship is always good, and I could always use another weapon. I was making you a gun, but I wasn't able finish before the ball." CAG: "Perfectly fine, I would surely admire your handiwork" CCC: He walks over to Lorcan when he's done, a smile on his face. Whe he reaches her, he raises a hand to administer a delicate pap on her cheek. "Did that help at all?" CTA: She smiles at the pap and tilts forward to give him a hug. "Yes, but those clothes are ruined now." CTG: "So, how was this enemy? Tough?" CCC: He hugs her back with a scoff. "You haven't seen my closet." CAG: "He seemed tough, but I hadn't a shot at him" CTA: "True. I don't even have one any more." Lorcan sounds sad, but she wraps her arms around him and sighs. Moirails were good for something, it seemed, and she felt safer when wrapped up in an embrace from the taller troll. CAG: Hugs the pot Carl rests in tightly, and continues walking around the room talking to Carl -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG approaches the human with the plant... it would not take much to guess which one this was now... -- CGG: "Greetings. Mr. Simons...." CAG: Looks at Serios, just by the way the troll speaks he can guess who it is CAG: "Hey Serios" CGG: "I. Take. It. You. Are. Probably. Relieved. To. Be. Free. Of. Your. Planet. And. To. Be. Among. Others.... And. I. Take. It. This. Is. The. Plant. That. Vigil. Gave. You...." CCC: He gives her a pat on the head. "Hehe, it's a shame I didn't bring you a wardrobe for twelfth perigee." CAG: "Yes and Yes" CGG: "I. Trust. You. Have. Been. Trying. To. Become. A. Better. Person. Than. You. Had. Previously. Been. Acting?" CTA: She wrinkles her nose a little and breaks the hug. She barely came up to his chest. "Well that would have been quite the gift, my dearest diamond." CAG: "Trying? Do, or do not...there is no try" CGG: "Ah. Yes.... The. Small. Green. Creature. With. The. Bad. Grammar. From. That. Movie...." CAG: "...yeah...Yoda..." CAG: "And to answer your question, yeah" CGG: "Well. In. Any. Case.... To. Facillitate. The. 'Doing' Perhaps. This. Gift. Will. Give. You. A. Fresh. Beginning. To. Start. From." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG presents a gift to Mike -- CCC: "Well, in retrospect, I could have and should have brought one. I wonder if it's not too late to drop by my hive." CTA: "It can wait. This dress and my other clothes are enough for me. And your matesprit was kind enough to let me borrow it." CAG: Takes the gift, feels guilty, little Mikey here didn't bring presents for anyone...bastard CAG: "Thanks" CCC: "That wasp really kind of her." He uncaptchalogues a large jar of a milky white liquid. "I didn't forget about the Jelly, at least. If you still wanted it." CGG: "You. Are. Most. Welcome...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG waits for Mike to open the gift... -- CTA: "You really think it will make me taller?" She looks uncertain. CAG: Opens the gift CGG: Inside the box is a book... If Mike flips through the pages he would see it is all blank... CGG: "A. New. Journal. To. Start. Fresh. From...." CCC: "No, I'm no geneticist. Hadn't you wanted to give it a try, though?" CAG: "Uh...thanks bro, I'll make sure to write in it as much as I can" CCC: "I'd thought you had said ss." CTA: "It can't hurt, I guess. I don't want to be short forever..." CGG: "Just. Make. Certain. To. Have. Good. Things. To. Write. Of. Yourself.... Which. Means. Keeping. On. A. Better. Path...." CCC: "You're still young, you'll grow. Don't worry, you'll give Vigil a run for his money soon enough." CTA: "I'll never be as big as that monster, trust me." She laughs bitterly. "That was a bizarre class of purple." CAG: Takes the old journal out of his sylladex CCC: "Hehe, I'm pretty sure that wasp some kind of extra high highblood." CAG: "What do we do with this?" CTA: "A lot of my caste was.... Weird." CGG: "Keep. It. In. Memory. But. Do. Not. Hold. On. To. It. If. It. Will. Cause. You. To. Slip. Into. Your. Worst. Behaviors...." CCC: "They can't all be bad. You're part of that caste, after all" CAG: Throws the crap book onto the floor -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA finally arrives through the portal, sylladex full of gifts for relative strangers. -- CGG: "I. Would. Suggest. Though.... Not. Littering. Miss. Aaisha'S. Hive. With. It...." CGG: "It. Is. Already. Messy. Enough. Without. Adding. On. To. It...." CTA: "I was smart enough to not follow the facepainted freaks and their fucked up religion, is all." CCC: He looks up at Varani's entrance. "More late arrivals?" He gives a wave. CAG: Picks up the old book, and simply stabs it with his new sword CAA: Waves back, cautiously taking in the crowd. CAG: "Uh, you like history, right?" CAA: "S-s-so how is everything? I'm s-sorry I was late; my preparations took l-l-longer than expected." CCC: "I know you're not. I'm glad we got you and not one of Sannta's descendants." CTA: Lorcan follows Nyarla's gaze and takes in the new arrival, but doesn't wave. "That would be truly terrifying." CGG: "Yes. I. Do. Rather. Like. History...." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks over a bit at the new arrival... Only so many possibilities of who this troll is... -- CAA: Varani notices the indigo-blooded troll speaking with who she assumes is Nyarla. CAA: "I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to interrupt..." CAG: Glances over at Varani, has no idea who the hell she is CCC: "No worries, you saved yourself by being late. Missed the chaos." CAA: "...Oh?" CCC: He jabs a thumb in the direction of the rubble. CTA: She smiles slightly before crossing her arms. "That chaos." CAG: Takes an old book out of his sylladex, and hands it to Serios CAA: Her eyes widen as she finally glances in that direction. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looks at the odd book that was handed to him... -- CGG: "I. Assume. This. Is. Some. Form. Of. History. Book?" CAG: "It's my great grandpa's journal" CGG: "You. Are. Giving. Away. Something. That. Belonged. To. Your. Ancestor?" CCC: "We are not the only trolls in the medium, apparently...Had a run in with a subjugglator party crasher." CGG: "Surely. He. Would. Have. Only. Meant. For. His. Decendents. To. Hold. On. To. This...." CCC: "...He's in the garden if you want to see him." CAG: "Yeah, but I want you to have it" CAA: "F-f-fascinating. I wonder how m-many others there might be here." CTA: Lorcan's eyes widen a little and she shakes herself slightly. That body didn't make it very far. "Let's not think about any of the others being adult purples, please." CGG: "I. Will. Keep. It. Safe.... And. Perhaps. May. Read. It. Once. I. Know. The. Cipher. Between. Our. Two. Written. Langauges...." CAA: Varani adopts a serious expression. "Of c-course." CGG: "But. I. Do. Feel. It. Should. At. Some. Point. Be. Returned. To. His. Decendents....." CCC: "The chances of more adult purples should be slim." CCC: "Not sure where adult trolls would be coming from at all though." CAG: "If you wanna return, you can" CGG: "I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. Though. For. Now. I. Would. Like. To. Read. The. First. Hand. Accounts. Of. A. Member. Of. Your. Culture. When. I. Am. Able...." CGG: "So. I. Thank. You. For. This. Gift...." CTA: "Well I'd like to hope that none of the other adults made it this far because that's a world of nope on my part. I'm not joining their freaky religion." CAG: "No need" CCC: "Yeah, hehe, I'd have to pap the paint off of you if you did." CTA: "You'd still be black for me if I was in that religion, Nyarla." She's smiling a little wider and sounds vaguely affectionate. CAG: Eribus breaks from talking with Arty long enough to notice that Lorcan had come out of hiding and quickly strides over to her. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG nods at Mike and walks off towards the new comer troll... -- CGG: "Miss. Mander. I. Presume?" CCC: "Pfft, oh shoosh...maybe..." He's smiling CAA: "Yes, I am Varani. And y-you are...?" CGG: "Serios. Calier...." CTA: "It's not a maybe, Nyarla." Lorcan hears footsteps and turns to see her matesprit striding towards her. Her face lights up in a wide smile and she uncrosses her arms. "Eribus!" CAA: "P-pleased to meet you, Serios." CAG: "Lorcan! I'm glad you decided to come out of hiding" CCC: "Keep talking like that and you'll make me thing black is still an option at this point." CGG: "It. Is. Also. Good. To. Meet. You.... I. Am. Sorry. We. Have. Not. Spoken. Much. Before.... But. It. Is. Good. To. See. You. Are. Still. Well." CTA: "Oh shoosh you!" Her attention is fully on Eribus now. "The... The puddle of blood was... frightening..." CAG: "O-oh, I had forgotten that there was such a mess left behind..." CCC: "I'll give you two some time alone..." He says it teasingly and even winks before walking off. CAA: "S-s-same to you." CAA: Varani notices the book Serios is carrying. CTG: Arty ceases zoning out and takes a look around. Hey, people. CAA: "Oh! B-before I forget..." CTA: "Shh. Nyarla took care of it." She walks towards him and hugs him close. CAA: She digs through her sylladex and pulls out a crudely made, keychain-sized yarn figure of a sea serpent. CAA: "Happy P-Perigee, Serios." CCC: Nyarla moves to go see Serios and Varani, uncaptchaloguing a box as he goes. CGG: "Oh.... That. Is. Rather. Impressive.... Have. You. Done. One. For. Everyone'S. Lusus?" CAA: "I hope it's n-not presumptuous of me--I kn-now some people d-don't get along with their lusii--but I thought, with this being m-most of our first Perigees away from our guardians..." CAG: Eribus takes in the hug, squeezing lightly back. "I told you to tell me when you were going to run again... You just up and split without much a second guess.. Next time run away WITH me" CAA: Varani looks slightly embarrassed. "Yes, there's one f-for everyone." CGG: "I. Rather. Liked. My. Own. Though. I. Was. Not. Always. Close. With. Him.... I. Will. Greatly. Appreciate. This.... As. It. Stands. I. Do. Have. A. Gift. For. You. As. Well...." CTA: "I can only try, Eribus... I can't be sneaky for both of us." CAG: Looks over at Lorcan. Still has no idea who she is, but she seems nice. Strides over to her "Hey there" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG presents a gift for Varani to open... -- -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA takes the gift carefully and opens it. -- CTA: She pulls back from Eribus and stares at Mike, only aware that he is clearly not a troll. "Who are you." CCC: He reaches them. "So...Varani, right? I mean, you're the last troll I've yet to meet, but it helps to be sure." CGG: Inside is a book of heroic troll tales... It seems well read... CCC: "Especially with random trolls crashing through the ceilings." CAG: Looks at Eribus, then back at Lorcan. CAG: "Uh..." CGG: "I. Was. Not. Certain. What. You. Would. Like. So. I. Hope. This. Will. Be. A. Good. Read. For. You...." CAG: "No one, nevermind, I thought you were someone else, sorry" CTA: "Answer me." She does not look pleased. CAG: Walks away as fast as possible CAA: She smiles and captchalogues the book. "I'll admit it's n-not my usual g-genre, but it looks like a v-very interesting read, thank you, Serios." CAA: She then turns to Nyarla. "Yes, that's m-m-me. And you're Nyarla, r-right?" CGG: "Ah. So. I. Did. Make. A. Bad. Call.... Well. If. Another. Such. Occasion. Calls. For. Gift. Giving. I. Will. Be. Certain. To. Know. Better...." CCC: He gives a fanciful bow. "At your service." CAA: "Oh, n-no, I really am glad for the book! I didn't mean to s-sound ungrateful." CAG: "Lorcan... That was uh, Mike.. I don't know what he wanted though" CAA: "I've b-been here five minutes and I'm alr-r-ready sticking my foor in m-my mouth." CAA: *foot CGG: "Ah. No. No.... You. Do. Not. Seem. Ungrateful...." CTA: "I have an idea...." She leaves Eribus and gives chase to the retreating back of Mike. CAG: Doesn't look back just keeps walking, holding Carl tight CTA: "Get back here Mike!" Her expression is stormy to say the least. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes Lorcan going off after Mike... -- CGG: "Well. That. Can. Not. Be. Good...." CAG: "Lorcan, don't scare the poor thing he's practically defecated himself already!" CCC: "...oh shit. Whoops..." CAG: stops walking, and turns around CTA: She stops a few feet away from him with the angry expression still planted on her face. "Afraid of me still?" CAG: Holds Carl close, and his new sword tight CTA: "I'll take that as a yes!" CAG: Tries to hold a straight face "No" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG curiously watches this exchange... -- CCC: "I think this is my fault..." CCC: "should I stop it?" CTA: "Why did you come over to me and Eribus? Did you want to start something ELSE with us?" CAA: "What h-happened? Wait, is that M-Mike?" CAG: "No, I thought you were someone else" CAG: Eribus walks to Nyarla "Wait wait... Lets see where this goes first" CTA: "Like WHO." CGG: "Not. Certain.... On. One. Hand. Mike. Did. Cause. An. Issue. With. Her. Before...." CAG: "I've never seen you before, I thought you were Antera" CTA: "Antera? Ha!" She smiles wickedly. "No. I'm definitely Lorcan." CAG: "Yeah, no shit" CGG: "I. Would. Rather. There. Be. No. Further. Fights. During. Miss. Aaisha'S. Ball. Though...." CAG: "Listen, I don't wanna fight" CTA: "Oh, I don't want to fight either!" Her voice is saccharinely sweet. CAG: "Then fuck off" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG half face palms... That is certainly not going to disarm the situation... -- CTA: She levels her gray eyes at him and glares. "No." CAG: "Well, I'm not going to fight you" CAG: Looks kinda pissed CTA: "Then disarm yourself." She's not impressed. CAG: Throws his sword to the side, and hugs Carl CCC: "Rude." Nyarla mutters when his gift gets thrown to the side. CTA: "Are you going to leave Eribus alone now?" CAG: "I wanted to, then you came along" CTA: "You only backed off after you realized who I was!" CAG: "No shit" CTA: "I wanted my question answered and you just swanned off! Of all of the bullshit you could've pulled!" She makes a disgusted noise before turning away. "Nyarla!" CCC: He wastes no time in moving over to Lorcan's side. CTA: "Get me away from him before I ruin your matesprit's ball." CAG: Picks up his sword and walks away "Bitch..." CGG: "....That. Journal. Is. Just. Going. To. Get. Filled. Up. With. Bad. Moments. For. Him. Again...." CTA: She whips her head around and growls deep in her chest. "WHAT?!" -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA winces slightly but makes no moves to intervene. -- CCC: After the comment, he's less sure if he wants to intervene. CAG: Stops for a moment and sighs, then continues walking CTA: "Say that to my face you squishy coward!" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just gives a full face palm... anyone with half a sense could see this is going to end badly for someone... -- CCC: He will intervene though. He throws an arm around Lorcan, the second hand reaching up to her face in a pap. "He's just angry. He'll cool off." CAG: Turns around "I'm angry? She started it!" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG moves fowards... -- CCC: "And you're angry as a result, I'm not wrong." CTA: She stops when she feels Nyarla's hand on her face and kind of slumps in his grip a little. "Let me go, Nyarla..." CGG: "And. You. Continued. It. With. Yet. Another. Poor. Decision. Mr. Simons...." CAG: Eribus has begun to stride over to Mike, fists clenched. CCC: "...alright..." He sounds wary, but he lets her go with another pap for good measure. CAG: "Seriously, how did I fuck up this time?" CAG: "Appologize to my matesprit at once human" Eribus is pretty close to Mike, fists very much still clenched. CTA: She stands on her own feet but doesn't move away from her moirail. She knows that she is still upset, even with the short shooshpapping. "Thank you." CCC: "You called my moirail and his matesprit, a bitch." CCC: "You could have at least said it up front, but no. You said it under your breath." CAG: A look of absolute hate is plastered on his face -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA continues watching nervously, ready to hide at the first sign of action. -- CAG: Mike looks around at the three, then turns around and walks away CTA: Lorcan clenches her fist, but doesn't pursue. The calming influence of her moirail worked. CAG: Eribus grabs the collar of Mike's shirt. "You are not going anywhere until you appologize... And I suggest you do it hastily" CAG: "Just leave me alone" CCC: "Eribus. That's enough." He's got a no nonsense tone. CGG: "Mr. Simons. I. Would. Suggest. Listening. To. Mr. Moirai. Here...." CGG: "In. The. Past. You. Have. Looked. Over. Your. Logs. Where. You. Believed. You. Had. Done. Nothing. Wrong. Only. To. See. Your. Errors...." CGG: "This. Is. One. Of. Those. Moments. In. The. Making." CGG: "If. You. Want. To. Make. A. Change. That. Will. Not. Have. Others. Angry. With. You. It. Is. Time. To. Actualy. Do. So...." CCC: "We have narrowly avoided death how many times already? Are we really diving back into this?" CAG: Doesn't say anything CGG: "'Do. Or. Do. Not." Remember?" CAG: Just stands there CTA: She watches intently what her matesprit does. He really does seem to like defending her honor. It was really cute. She smiles serenely. CAG: Eribus hisses through his teeth before he cocks back his fist and lets it fly towards Mike's face. CCC: He only sighs. He can appreiciate what Eribus is doing, but goddamn it. They do not need a fight right now. CAG: Probably notices this, but he probably doesn't give a shit CAG: He doesn't say anything or do anything CAG: Eribus's fist finds Mike's face, but the punch is not terribly strong. CTA: Lorcan claps quietly and looks VERY happy. CAG: Still, nothing -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA winces again and kind of... slinks toward the nearest piece of furniture to hide behind. -- CAG: Eribus puts down his fist, and lets go of Mike's collar, pushing him away and walking towards Lorcan. CCC: "...well that wasp valiant of you." CTA: Lorcan has a big smile on her face and held out her hand for Eribus to hold. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG walks over to Mike, cocking an eyebrow at Eribus as he passes... -- CGG: "That. Was. Not. 'Doing'" CAG: Eribus lightly grabs hold of her hand. CAG: "All I did was say hi, then she got all bitchy" CTA: She tenses and grabs Eribus's hand tighter, even though she knows he can't feel it. "Rude!" CGG: "You. Already. Knew. She. Hated. You.... That. Should. Not. Have. Been. A. Surprised.... And. That. Was. Not. All. You. Did. After. She. Went. After. You." CGG: "And. You. Demonstrated. A. True. Lack. Of. Character. Even. If. You. Had. Wanted. To. Be. A. Kismesis. To. Either. Of. Them...." CAG: "I don't want to be her kismesis" CGG: "I. Did. Not. Say. You. Did...." CTA: "You're not good enough to be my kismesis anyways, human!" She sounds very insulted. CGG: "But. You. Seem. To. Not. Know. What. It. Is. You. Want.... You. Say. You. Do. Not. Want. To. Fight. But. Then. Further. Provoke. The. Fight..... That. Could. Have. Been. Easily. Avoided." CCC: He follows Serios over to Mike. "you don't throw fighting words if you won't want to fight." CGG: "And. Once. You. Throw. Them. You. Do. Not. Walk. Away. Expecting. To. Be. Let. Go." CAG: Doesn't say anything, that look of hate is still there CGG: "It. Seems. My. Gift. Will. Be. Waste.... It. Shall. Be. A. Repeat. Of. Your. Last. Journal.... You. Will. Never. Learn." CCC: He gives Mike a pat on the shoulder. "Tensions will die down...eventually." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just walks away from the two... but giving Eribus and Lorcan space -- CAG: Glances at Nyarla, then walks away to a corner CCC: He winces, not sure what to tell the human. CAG: "Lorcan, are you alright?" CTA: "I'm fine." She turns away from the spectacle and looks at her matesprit. "I would've liked to have punched him, but... You seem to have a way of beating me to it." CAG: "I could not stand to see him throw such slander... So I threw my fist as a repercussion of his foolish words" CTA: She bends over to kiss him on the cheek. "You're so sweet to me." CAG: Eribus blushes, the signs of anger fading from his face. "Well only the best for you, I don't stand for such acts... But it was in a fit of anger I will admit" CAA: Varani creeps back out into the open, fairly sure a full-on fight isn't actually imminent. "This h-happen a lot at big gatherings?" she mutters to no one in particular. CCC: He walks back over to Varani. "Yes. At most highblood balls, if there were less than three deaths It wasp considered boring." CCC: "But those were mostly hosted by assholes." CTG: Arty is reading a manga in the corner. Jojo's Bizzare Adventure. CAA: "C-can't say I'm sorry to have b-b-been a shut-in back home, then." CAG: Eribus finally notices Varani among the crowd, and half-heartedly tries to wave her over to where he is. CCC: "There's no shame in that. Happy Twelfth Perigree, by the way." He presents a box. CAA: Varani sees Eribus and waves quickly before turning back to Nyarla. CAA: "Oh, y-yes, thank you!" She takes the box and retrieves her own present for Nyarla. CAA: She holds out a small yarn figure of a wasp. CCC: He carefully takes the yarn figure, a big grin on his face. "I love it." CAA: She smiles in relief. "Happy Perigee, N-Nyarla." She opens her own gift. CCC: Inside of her package is a book, The Barkbeast of the Baskervilles. CAA: She grins. "I d-don't know how you could have known, but th-this is perfect. Thank you so much." CCC: He grins as well. "A happy perigree indeed." CAA: She glances back toward Eribus. "I'd better go, but it w-was nice to talk to you in p-person!" CCC: "Hehe, It's nice yo meet you too, I'll see you later." CTA: She kisses his cheek one more time for good measure before sidling up beside him. "Yes. And it was a very impressive one, if I may say so." CAA: She nods a little awkwardly, still smiling, before walking over toward Eribus. CAA: "H-hello, I don't think we've met yet." CCC: He takes up a position by a wall, watching for more fights...or for people that want to fight crashing through the roof. At least they have a nice skylight now." CAG: Eribus is still pretty blush from Lorcan but looks to Varani. "You must be Varani then? Its nice to meet you then." CAG: looks over at Varani and waves, then goes back to staring straight ahead CAA: Varani glances a little nervously toward his metal hands. "Y-yes, that's me. Nice to m-meet you, um...?" CAG: Eribus uncaptchalogs a small box and hands it to Varani. "Yeah.. Sorry if you had to witness everything... Here, happy 12th Perigee then" CAA: She shakes her head as she accepts the box. "N-no, it's okay." She tries to acknowledge Mike's greeting without looking like she's talking about him. "I understand your, um, r-reaction." CAA: She opens the box carefully. CAG: Inside the box is a small indistiguishable book, that looks heavily weathered and battered. Where there was once text its faded and unreadable, but is written over with olive ink. It seems to be a history book about a strange case of lowblooded theives stealing from highbloods. CTA: Lorcan stands awkwardly to the side of Eribus, still holding his hand. CAG: Eribus looks to Lorcan, eyeing a sort of 'say hello' kind of look. CAA: "Ooh, this l-looks intriguing, indeed." CTA: She glares a little at Eribus before whispering, "Hello." CAA: Varani turns to Lorcan and gives a small smile. "H-hello." CAA: She thinks hard for a moment. "So you two m-must be Eribus and... and... a-actually I don't know who you m-m-might be, sorry." CTA: "No one knew about me until very recently, don't feel bad." She shrugs a little. "I'm the stowaway." CAA: "Oh. That w-would explain it." She frowns. "In that case, I d-don't have a Twelfth Perigee gift p-prepared for you... CTA: "Don't worry about it." CAA: She produces a small yarn figure of a barkbeast, with two exta heads apparently tacked on last-minute. "Um, here's y-yours, though, Eribus!" CAA: She turns back to Lorcan. CAA: "I thought it w-would be nice to have a r-r-reminder of our lusii for the holiday. I c-could still make one for you if you want...?" CAG: "Oh? Thank you Varani, this is very nice... Thank you very much" CTA: "If you'd like. She was a Giant River Otter." CAA: "Right." She nods, then smiles at Eribus. "I'm glad you like it." CAG: Begins to walk around the room, talking to Carl the Plant...again CAG: "Well enjoy the uh... Festivities, I mean, if they continue... There is a bit of a mess in here now, I don't know if things will improve" CTA: "It's a highblood gala, Eribus... I doubt it." CAA: "Yes, it seems... fairly l-l-lively around here for sure." CAG: Eribus pulls Lorcan close. "Well if anything its already been the highlight of my life dancing with you, so I don't mind if things stagnate" CAG: Eribus looks to Varani. "Its been nice meeting you, and again thank you for the gift" CTA: She lets him pull her close with a giggle and a blush. "Oh? The highlight of your life? I'm sure there could be a lot more if you'd let me." CAA: "Yes, th-thank you as well. Enjoy the rest of the g-gala, both of you." CAA: Varani slips away quickly before she has to overhear anything further. CAG: Eribus blushes at Lorcan's words. "O-oh, well uh.. Heh, that is quite the promise" CTA: "I keep my promises, Eribus." CAG: "O-oh... uh uh... W-well..." Eribus is slowly getting more blush as this continues. CTA: "You're very, very olive right now." She giggles again as she wraps her arms around his waist. -- CURRENT aeolianAttrition CAA looks around the room, trying to find a suitable distraction from the previous conversation. -- CAA: "Oh, M-Mike! It's b-been a while." CAG: Looks at Varani, has never actually seen her in person CAG: "Uh..." CAG: "You are?" CAG: "W-well its not helping that you are being terribly doting of me" He smiles brightly at Lorcan. CAG: "Are you Varani?" CAG: "Or another troll I haven't heard of?" CTA: "I'm flushed for you, silly." She has a playful smile on her face. "Why wouldn't I be doting on you?" CAA: "Y-yes, I'm Varani. I suppose you did look a little... s-sleepy? Shellshocked? Last t-time we met." CAG: "I've been stuck on LoMaM this entire time, I don't think we met" -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is looking around at the party... without Libby, he finds himself unsure of what to do with himself... Taking note of the gifts that have not been given out, he reluctantly approaches the troll couple... -- CGG: "Erm. Not. To. Interupt. Yet. Another. Moment. Between. You. Two. But. It. Would. Seem. There. Would. Be. No. Moment. To. Present. Your. Gift. Without. Doing. So.... CGG: " CAG: "Oh uh, hello Serios... I hope you did not witness much..." CTA: Her playful smile drops when she hears Serios's voice. "It's a theme I've noticed." While she doesn't look pleased, she's not violently angry... Yet. CGG: "It. Would. Obviously. Be. A. Theme. If. You. Are. Never. Anywhere. Else. But. With. Your. Matesprit...." CTA: "Where else would I be, Serios?" CAG: "So, uh, how are you?" CAA: "LoMaM? Oh, m-my apologies, I must have been m-mistaken, then. I've been m-meeting so many new people all at once, it's a b-b-bit confusing." CAG: "It's okay" CAA: "It's n-nice to meet you anyway, I s-suppose." CAG: "It's nice to meet you as well" CGG: "Then. You. Have. No. Reason. To. Be. Annoyed. If. There. Is. No. Where. Else. For. You. To. Be.... In. Any. Case. As. I. Did. Intend. To. Have. A. Gift. For. Everyone. I. Knew. Was. Attending. This. Gathering...." CAA: "Perhaps I r-recognize your face from my research for your P-Perigee gift...?" She looks unsure, but shrugs. CAA: "S-s-speaking of which..." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG just presents the gift rather harshly... -- CAA: She decaptchalogues a tiny yarn figurine, in the rough shape of an adult human, and presents it to Mike. CTA: She extricates herself from her matesprit and takes the present, with a glare at the amount of force Serios used. CAA: "I'm sorry it isn't m-more personalized, but anything else would be b-beyond my current level of skill..." CAG: Takes the figurine "Thank you" CAG: "It's okay, you did your best, and that's what counts" CTA: "Thank you, Serios." She opens the gift! CGG: At a first glance, it seems to be a few badly water damaged books... CAA: She continues, a little embarrassed at the possibility of an intercultural faux-pas, "And besides, I don't know what d-d-distinguishing features I could have given your lus--your h-human 'father', anyway..." CAG: "...This is my father?" CAA: "I..." CAA: "... y-yes?" CAA: "I'm s-sorry, is that n-not okay?" CAG: "My da-...Actually, y'know what, it's okay...I love it" CAA: Varani forces an awkward smile. "Th-that's... um, great." CAG: "Thank you" CTA: She looks a little annoyed at the water damage on the books. That's not how she usually stole them.... CAA: "I just... um. I j-just felt that, since most of us have l-lost our guardian-figures in the respective d-destruction of our planets..." CAA: "And since this h-holiday is traditionally spent with those c-creatures that raised and f-fed us as grubs..." CAG: "I understand" CAA: She smiles more genuinely. CGG: "These are obviously not for reading... not that I would imagine you would... use them as you like..." CTA: "I like to read, you ass." She hisses gently, but then realizes what he's done for her and she smiles a little. "Thank you." -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG gives a curt nod to her... and then a more respectful one to Eribus... And heads off for now. -- CAG: "I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything..." CAA: "D-don't worry about that. I wasn't even sure if h-h-humans celebrated anything like T-Twlefth Perigee." CAG: "We have Christmas" CTA: She captchalogues the present and returns her attentions to Eribus. "Who would've thought? Serios does care." CAA: "Is that a s-similar holiday?" CAG: "Yeah" CAG: "Well he cares, just in a hateful sort of way" CAA: "Well, then, Happy C-Christmas, Mike." CTA: "It was water damaged books, of course it's hateful." CAG: "Merry Christmas to you too" CAG: "Well at least he was still thoughtful, although it is a bit of a distasteful gift... Not much good a water damaged book can do" CAG: "I feel really bad I didn't get you anything" CAA: "No, r-really, you don't have to f-feel bad. You, and most of the r-rest of the players, really, b-b-barely even know me, after all." CAA: "I'm just g-glad I'm getting a chance to finally m-meet everyone." CTA: "He gave it to me for other reasons, I think, than reading them, dear." CAG: "Well I know, but still think about the damage to the stability of the book itself" CAG: "Well, thanks again" CTA: "They're for me to destroy." CAG: "Well enjoy destroying them then" CAA: "You're w-welcome. N-nice meeting you!" CTA: "For my scrapbooks." CAG: "You're so sweet" CAA: "I--" She blushes. "Th-thank you." CAG: Just kinda stares at her smiling CAA: "I-I-I'd b-better be off. Lots more p-people to see, y'know. Heh." CAA: Varani does her best to leave calmly, but is pretty obviously flustered. CAG: Chuckles as he watches Varani walk away CTG: Arty is still in his corner. Reading Detective Conan, now. CAT: Aaisha walks back into the room, eyeing the hole in the ballroom with distaste. She's changed clothes, looking around the room spying a few new faces. CAT: "Oh more guests?" Her voice is loud and carrying. CAT: Lorrea trails after Aaisha- she hasn't changed her outfit, and she glances about the room warily, frowning at the absence of the massive corpse and purpley gore. CAG: Looks towards Aaisha and Lorrea "Hey there" CTT: Heliux teleports back in, after a short trip outside to get some idea of how the land itself works. It's a pretty land so the trip was worth it, and he's happy teleporting is somewhat of a thing and.... and... well wasnt there a wall where this hole is? CCC: Kyle has been standing hidden in a corner of the room playing with his phone, but looks up when the two enter. CAT: "Helllo malle human whose name I don't know offhandedlly." Her eyes flick to Heliux. "And Helliux." CAG: "I'm Mike" CAG: "Y'know, the asshole no one likes" CCC: Is posted up against a wall with his arms crossed, idly staring out through the new skylight CAT: "Welll that's a refrreshing amount of sellf-hate." CAG: Eribus's eyes flick towards everyone entering the ballroom again. CTT: He waves to Lorrea, but he's still focused on the sudden structural damage. He missed something, didnt he. Sweet. CAG: Seems rather happy CAT: "Wherre'd the corrpse go?" CAG: "We removed it, took it out back" CAT: "Maybe stop fucking with quadrants?" she narrows her eyes at Mike, looking over at Heliux. "Heliux you can change if you want, I have a feeling there might be more surprises." CCC: "It's in the garden." CAA: Varani watches the many new faces entering the room with interest. CAG: "I know, I know" CAT: Lorrea's eyes flick to Varani, with a gleam. She doesn't say anything. CTA: Lorcan waves at Aaisha with a soft smile before pressing herself against Eribus's side. CTT: "Corpse. Alright. Not gonna ask." He gives a thumbs up to Aaisha. "Give me a second though. I just got back, there are people I don't know, and... yeah." He sorta ponders if visiting the garden would be worth it or not.... probably not. CAT: Aaisha returns the wave, seeing the new troll and running through the list in her head. "Liskar or... Varani?" CAA: Varani smiles warmly. "Aaisha? Y-yes, it's me, Varani." CAT: "Therre was a MASSIVE highbllood, who trried to make Aaisha abdicate. He knocked me thrrough a window!" Lorrea rather cheerily points at the shattered window. CAG: "Lorrea, didn't that hurt at all?" CCC: "...you're too happy about that." CAT: "Oh good!" Her smile widens, "I'm glad to meet you in person finally!" CTT: "I... wasnt gonna ask but okay." He looks kinda... concerned about lorrea now. "How are you alive." CAT: "... It's just a window?" CAT: "Gllass isn't that bad." CAG: "Whatever you say..." CTT: "Highbloods sending you flying generally isnt a good situation... but yeah whatever you say." CAA: "M-me, too. Your h-hive is lovely, by the way." CAT: "It's a plleasurre, Varrani, by the way. I'm LLorrrea." CAT: "Heh, thank you. I wish you could've seen it before the hole." CAA: "Well, aside f-from the... structural d-damage... Oh, n-n-nice to meet you, Lorrea." CTA: "She's got a point though, Eribus. Glass doesn't hurt that bad if you hit it right?" CAG: "Well, I've never been thrown out a window before, so I don't know" CTA: "I don't recommend it, but.. Just protect your face and you should be fine." CAT: "It's a science!" CAT: "Do not throw anyone else through one of my windows. We're not on Alternia and I don't want to pay Jack for repairs." CAT: "Aww." CTA: "Can I throw them out of Antera's?" CAG: "Well at least its only the Ballroom getting trashed... Right?" Category:Eribus Category:Mike Category:Serios Category:Lorcan Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha Category:Arty Category:Varani Category:Kyle Category:Heliux